


Waking up to black and white

by Animillion



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Colorblindness, Gen, M/M, Major ficlet, Melancholy, Sad, Small fic, Soulmate AU, TheKingdomofShipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion
Summary: Common soulmate au where when your soulmate dies you go colorblind. Senku and his friends talk about the phenomenon at dinner and Senku has some conflicted feelings.
Relationships: Ishigami Byakuya/Ishigami Senkuu, Ishigami Senkuu/Ishigami Byakuya
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	Waking up to black and white

“So when your soulmate dies the color from your world fades?” Suika ogles at the idea. 

“It’s a very odd phenomenon that started happening about a hundred years before petrification, not many people know why it started.” Senku explains to the girl. 

The fire is warm and keeps them toasty this winter evening. Senku said they were done for the day and needed to eat. Which was good. It gave them all a little more time to spend together. 

“It still happens to this day I believe.” Ruri chimes in, “but I guess now that everything’s happening, the games changed a lot- a modern person is likely to be one of our soulmates now.” 

Chrome gasps at her, so baffled by the idea he might choke. 

“Soulmates don’t mean much if you never meet, I think it’s mostly a theory in the works- right Senku?” Gen pipes in. He doesn’t think much of soul mates considering he hasn’t seen color a day in his life. 

Senku looks down at the soup in his bowl. It was supposed to be a weird tan red with specs of deep red spice. But it was all darks and lights. Senku hadn’t put much thought into the phenomenon before. After all, it was hard to study something you don’t know until after it happens. 

“Senku?” Suika tilts her head at him. 

“I don’t know about that, I think maybe it is real in some cases.” You never really knew after all. He had never expected to look up after being petrified to see a vast sky shining down onto blank surroundings. 

And then he found out Byakuya was long dead and gone. And then everything clicked into place. 

“Wait don’t tell me.. you can’t see color?” Kohaku tilts her head. They all quiet. Senku never talks about himself. If he could or couldn’t see color no one knew. 

“Not at all.” He sips some of his soup after saying this to mask the grief in his voice. “Never been able to, just like you, mentalist.” He doesn’t want to give anything away. How could he? His soul mate being his father... how crude. But his chest twists every time he thinks about it. “But with the right materials.. maybe in a few years I can create some awesome colorblind glasses for us.” 

They awe at that. And the discussion shifts. And the pit in his stomach, the one picking at the ground and leaving another tear in the flood, calls out for his father.

**Author's Note:**

> I love clearing out my WIPS. I think I was going somewhere with this and can’t remember where lol. Don’t wanna delete it though. c: hope you enjoy


End file.
